Mi versión de Kingdom Hearts 3
by martucka
Summary: Lean y descubran lo que podria ser un posible spoiler de el tercer juego de esta gran saga xDDD
1. Chapter 1

**NA: emmm esto nose como espesar ... FUEuna pequeña idea que surgio y que despues en mis ratos de aburrimiento Se Fue convirtiendo en Una historia mmmmm Quisiera Darle un agradecimiento a ShadowFaith358 en la pag xDDD Por Su Apoyo en mi Proyecto Que Que empezo estafa 200 Palabras y Cifra xDDD Ojalá que me de tooooda la Imaginación ESTO párrafo; This Historia Tiene Lugar directly despues de sueño Drop Distance basándome en la Historia en si y etc etc tratare de Darle lo mas de corehencia Posible y ESO Disfruten de la Lectura! **

**Nota: no es yaoi**

tapa 1

Día soleado, el Calor estába a la orden del Momento para todos los Habitantes de Las Islas del destino o las Islas del Destino de como comúnmente sí le Conocido era, en la un pequeño islote apartado de la población (NA: ya sabran al Que Me refiero) Sentado en el bronceado Conocido arbol de Paopu un chico oji-azul, pelo en punta colo de chocolate descansaba plácidamente sumido en sus pensamientos, Poco a Poco Se Fue quedando dormido a la merced de la pasividad Que El Lugar le otorgaba

Sora ...-una le llamaba, se le hacia Increíblemente familiarizado Pero no recordaba en Donde la habia escuchado-Sora...-llamo una vez mas mientras el llamado seguia dormitando-Sora ... favor-la Voz volvio a llamar con un tono casi suplicante-por favor ... ayúdame ... No Puedo Seguir Esperando ... Sora ...

Huh?-El oji-azul comenzaba a dar Señales-qu ... ¿Que? Pero .. ¿En Donde Estoy?-cuestiono al darse cuenta que no estaba en la playa sino que en otro lugar que desconcia bueno no del todo habia estado una vez que recordaba en cierta pelea con su incorporeo...

Sora...me...¿me escuchas?-volvio a llamar la voz

¿Roxas?-pregunto el castaño pensando que era el rubio pero cuando lo medito mejor se dio cuenta que sus voces eran diferentes

Sora...no tengo mucho tiempo...-

Si no eres Roxas ¿quien eres?-cuestiono el castaño

No tienes que porque asustarte si no me recuerdas ahora pero por favor... se que te estoy pidiendo mucho... pero necesito despertar...- expreso con tono suplicante

¿Ayudarte? no hay problema-sonrió-pero...¿Como te puedo ayudar?

Gracias...solo tienes que seguir adelante... gracias por darme una tercera oportunidad...-

¿Qu..- eso fue lo ultimo en escuchar antes que despertar sintiendo que había olvidado algo muy importante-¿que fue eso?... no lo recuerdo pero siento que acabo de olvidar algo muy importante-expreso sintiendo un leve escozor en uno de sus ojos-uh? una lagrima ... se esta asiendo tarde mejor regreso...

Al caminar de regreso a las balsas sintió algo extraño en la pequeña isla... fijándose mejor en la costa logro notar que algo estaba fuera de lugar en la costa, al asercarce el joven se alarmo a ver que en la orilla de la playa había un llave-espada que según lo que sabia no era ni de el ni de alguien que nosociera

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Al acercarse con curiosidad al objeto que yacía en la arena caliente logro verla mejor sintió un punzón en el corazón... uno de clara tristeza al ver tal objeto pero dejando esa sensación de lado tomo el objeto y al observarlo mejor pudo notar que la hoja final tenia forma de E(NA:me estoy basando en el trailer en donde Sora toma la llave-espada de Eraquis) pero después de un par de minutos esta desaparece entre sus manos

pero...que demonios- dijo con mueca de molesta- tengo que decirle a Riku...pero en cuanto terminen mis vacaciones

Sora POV

después que Riku fue nombrado a maestro de llave-espada ha estado muy ocupado y de seguro esto lo va a estresar mas y de todas formas después de aquello me obligaron a pasar un tiempo en casa HA! segun ellos para recuperarme y blablabla(notese el sarcasmo) no importa cuantas veces les diga que estoy bien, hasta Kairi me lo ha dicho y eso es mucho,ahunque tambien es buejo pasar un tiempo sin tener que pensar a cual mundo tenemos que ir a salvar...pero... YA HAN PASADO 3 MESES! y lo peor es que no tengo nada que hacer mmmmmm a mis padres cuando volvi paresia que nunca me fui por un par de años y lo mismo con Riku, la escuela es un verdadero fastidio en realidad aunque no lo paresca tengo buenas notas y simplemente no paro de pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido... pero ¿que mas se le va a aser? solo que es raro estar solo aqui... Kairi se fue a entrenar con Axel mierda digo Lea,jajajajaja todavia no me acostumbro a su nombre original y creo que una parte de mi jamas lo ara claro para Roxas siempre sera Axel aunque seria genial que apesar de estar en mi corazon pudiera hablar con el...bueno un conversación real porque en las 3 oportunidades en las que hemos intercambiado palabras han sido en situaciones para nada agradables. hay dios como me aburro!y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo entrenar o siquiera convocar lo llave-espada porque me tienen vigilado por el maestro Yen sid asique GG para mi (NA:GG significa Good Game es muy usado en los juegos online)

Sora! quieres jugar? nos falta 1- me llamo Tidus... realmente no tengo ganas de jugar con ellos

No gracias... no tengo ganas- dije con cara de pensamiento profundo

Vamos hombre que nos vamos a divertir o ¿Estas preocupado por los exámenes?,Hombre! si eres uno de los mejores de la clase, es mas yo debería preocuparme akjskajskajs pero ya me conoces

Si pero en verdad no estoy de animo para jugar tu deporte raro

Hey! algún día seré un jugador profesional y todos vendrán a verme porque ese es mi gran sueño!-decía mientras se le inflaba el pecho aveces me resultaba muy divertido cuando se ponia a hablar de su sueño

Bien jugare pero no me reproches cuando te gane ajsakjajajajajaj- dije sonriendo

Si claro me ganaras a mi

ajsajajajajajajaj vamos- después de toda una tarde jugando quedamos en empate 20-20, ya estaba anocheciendo y en teoría se fueron a sus casas pero yo sabia que estaban cansados,nos despedimos y comencé a caminar al lugar secreto el...lugar donde comenzó todo

todavía no puedo creer que todo había estado planeado...-dije con enojo mientras le daba un puñetazo a una gran roca que había-todo saldrá bien ¿cierto chicos?-suspire resignado a una respuesta obvia y comencé a mirar los dibujos del lugar nuestras historias de niños con Riku y cuando llego Kairi, comencé observando uno por uno sintiendo el abrazo de la nostalgia y una que otra risilla se me escapaba con tan lindos recuerdos hasta que llege a uno en especial... este era muy especial en el que Kairi y yo compartíamos un paopu, pasaba muy lentamente mis dedos por cada trazo sintiendo la gelides de la roca en mis manos, nose cuanto tiempo estuve asi porque cuando me di cuenta ya era muy de noche-MIERDA! mis padres de enfadaran!- grite mientras corria a todo dar hacia mi casa...

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! emm ya estamos con el cap 3 xDD y nose que mas decir ha! si un par de cosas**

**Bueno segun la pooooooca y digo poca info que he encontrado sobre lo que podría aparecer en el KH3 de verdad es (osea me refiero que vi la wikia :P si, lo se soy floja) solo aparese esto en cuanto a historia ****_"Puesto que la luz y la oscuridad han de permanecer en equilibrio, el Maestro Xehanort quiere iniciar una guerra contra la "tiranía de la luz" para restaurar el equilibrio. En un esfuerzo de desbaratar los planes de Xehanort, Sora, Donald y Goofy buscan a los 7 guardianes de la luz y a la "Llave para devolver corazones", mientras que el Rey Mickey y Riku buscan a los anteriores portadores de Llaves espada." _****En lo cual tengo un par de dudas .Si los 7 guardianes de la luz son los portadores de la llave-espada que son Sora,Riku,Kairi,Terra,Aqua,Ventus y el Rey mickey en ese caso no tiene sentido que Sora y compañia busquen a los 7 guardianes, y si me equivoco porfavor aganmelo saber en los comentarios porque en mi opinion eso esta fuera de coherencia y lo segundoes ¿Que paso con el diario de Roxas? eso me tiene intrigada desde ase mucho**

**Y otra cosa si quieren que agrege mundos y/o personajes me dicen xD **

**bueno y sin mas preangulos he aqui el fic**

**Cap 3**

En la torre misteriosa Riku tenia planeado hablar con el maestro Yensid..

Disculpe maestro Yen Sid ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?-pregunto el joven un tanto nervioso haciendo un leve reverencia en señal de respeto

Si,Maestro Riku... prosiga- expreso aclarándose la garganta el Hechicero

Si...solo me pregunta que por cuanto tiempo tiene planeado mantener a Sora en las Islas del destino, puesto que ya han pasado 3 meses y como no le permite convocar su llave-espada,pues debe de estar hecho una hoya de presión por el aburrimiento, y creo que los chicos se están preocupando-

El chico ya se recupero ase unas cuantas semanas-Riku iba a replicar ante tal afirmación pero el mayor le corto- pero también es bueno que descanse porque ni tu ni yo sabemos exactamente lo que le ocurrió en su viaje anterior ya que ambos estuvieron separados y con mis poderes no podía hubicarlo, ademas tampoco sabemos que tan grave fue el daño que recibió asi que,es mejor que lo hallamos dejado disfrutar un poco de la vida cotidiana antes de esta travesía

Si maestro y hay otra cosa que me ha estado dando vuelta, cuando me sumergí en su corazón tuve que enfrentarle cuando estaba envuelto en oscuridad pero en vez que hubiera un cambio como el que tuve yo, el llevaba una armadura

Ya ase mucho antes que los mundos fueran tragados por la oscuridad,los últimos discípulos de la llave-espada se les enseñaba a llevar armaduras para protegerse de la oscuridad que existía entre los mundos, pero ya no esta el maestro que otorgaba tal conocimiento- dijo con tristeza

Lo siento maestro mi mas sentido pésame-

Ya el pasado es historia y lo que se nos una batalla en el futuro, creo que ya es hora que traigas al chico orque presiento que el final se avecina

S-si maestro- dijo antes de hacer una reverencia e irse del cuarto

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto de la Torre cierto par de pelirojos entrenaban

uffff estoy cansada! Lea ¿porque no nos tomamos un descanso?-Replicaba la chica

¿Ya estas cansada Kairi?,Solo llevamos 4 horas entrenando, en la batalla no podrás descansar¿Lo captas?

Lo se, pero no estoy acostumbrada a usar la llave-espada,ademas tu ya eres un adulto y estas acostumbrado-dijo en puchero

Si niña pero aun así conozco a cierto par que sin saber a usarla tuvieron que ir al campo de batalla sin entrenamiento-

Lo se, debio ser duro para Sora y Riku...

¿Riku? yo no me refería a el..

Si no te referías a el entonces a ¿quien?

A Roxas niña ¿ lo captas?

Entiendo...

USTEDES 2 DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR!-grito cierto pato gruñon

Pero Donald- fue cortada la frase de la chica

Sin peros! entrenar no solo es pelear con la llave-espada tambien tienes que entrenar tu cerebro- explico el pato

okay- a regaña dientes tuvo que ir a leer la mini montaña de libros que le asigno el mago- y TU!(apuntando a Lea) no te rias!-el piromano esta vez se alargo a reir

Si claro, lo que tu digas princesa- Derrotada Kairi se retiro al estudio a paso funebre- y que los trae por aqui chicos?

El Rey nos a enviado-Excuso el escudero

Ademas queriamos saber cuando volvera Sora

mmmm sobre eso Riku le preguntaria hoy, pero ya se ha tardado demasiado...

Continuara...


End file.
